Ala's Wings
by jglova
Summary: A young woman from the rough side of life follows her dreams and her passion collides her with one of her ultimate idols Josh Groban


She stepped on the makeshift stage looking out into the empty bar, she breathed. It was another night of jumping into her new job, her new identity. Ala started performing her own little set Friday nights at the Nowhere bar a few months back and was finally getting into the swing of it. There was nothing better than leaving her tired office job at six, changing her clothes, reinventing her attitude and showing up hours before show time to bask in the stage a bit. She warmed up a bit with her pianist and best friend Taylor. "How are you feeling today? Relaxed?" Taylor asked. "Yeah I feel really good. I just want to rock it you know? Invincible like." "Well that's what we are going to do. So lets go over the songs." Taylor suggested. While going over the list with the other band members the place started to fill up with patrons. "I really want to hit all areas tonight if we can, blues, rock, soul, folk just work it all out." Ala explained to the band. "Good, this is gonna be a good one ya'll." Taylor responded encouragingly.

Taylor had been friends with Ala since elementary school where they were both music geeks. He played in the pit band of all the musicals she was in and they banded together as the resident theatre geeks throughout highschool. Growing up in Harlem it was pretty difficult to have that kind of rep in the streets but the beauty of New York city is you can pretty much go to any public school you want. So it was at LaGuardia High School of the performing Arts where they honed their skills in music and theatre. College is something that eluded both of them due to well the lack of money in the bank to put it bluntly. Thus, short of a few open casting calls Ala took the sensible route (hence the tired office job) and pretty much put the art thing on the back burner. A few years and a few city college credits later, Taylor approached Ava with the cover band idea. It took quite a bit of convincing especially after Ala's older sister, Ava who in her own way encouraged her to pursue her artistic dreams passed away, Ava didn't feel much like singing. But soon the singing itch returned, coupled with the idea living a different kind of life for one night a week was too enticing to turn down.

It was time, show time. Smoothing out her strapless Nicole Miller wannabe dress and parting her wild black hair, she hugged her shoulders feelings the familiar bumps scattered across the backs of them she approached the mic. "Good evening everybody, my name is Ala and these are my friends, and we're here to play some tunes some of which you might know. Hopefully you'll enjoy the ride with us and have a good night. So we'll start the night off kinda easy, this is How Come You Don't Call Me." The Alicia Keys song began as Ava soared into the big "heys" with ease. Slowly but surely her comfort level started setting in and she was grooving.

"Tariq, where you heading off to tonight?" Zach asked. It had been a long day of rehearsals at Madison Square Garden and the rest of the band seemed content to pack it in at the hotel. "Actually I'm meeting up with a friend of mine in the downtown at some bar. He says there's a pretty decent band there and that I should check it out. You down?" Tariq replied. "Ah no I'm pretty beat but you know Josh seems pretty wired you should ask him. He needs to wind down I think." Zach responded. "Good idea." Tariq wandered around back stage looking for Josh. He wasn't in his dressing room or the bathroom. He paused and heard some rhythmic tapping on metal to which he turned and found Josh sitting on one of the steps below the stage, staring off into space tapping a drum beat into the railing. "What's up opera boy?" Tariq asked. "Not much…uh…guitar man. Why doesn't that flow as nice as opera boy?" Josh asked pondering. Tariq laughed. "I don't know, I also don't know why you are sitting by yourself looking crazy what's up?" "Nothing really, just thinking about tomorrow. This stage is bigger and its round that's a lot of area to cover, I'm glad we can do a full run tomorrow, cuz otherwise this could be confusing…" "whoa am witnessing a meltdown? You need a drink, on me." Tariq offered. "David will kill me" Josh looked up at Tariq sadly. "A glass of red wine, that's what all those opera dudes do right? Come on." Dragging Josh onto his feet. "There is apparently a decent little cover band there and everything, it will be fun."

As Tariq and Josh entered the crowded bar a Gossip's Careless Whisper was being wailed by a lady in red on the tiny stage. Ala was kicking ass. Tariq found his friend at the bar and quickly introduced him to Josh who was a bit pre-occupied looking at the hot girl onstage. The song ended and Ala again approached the mic. "So how we doin out there?" Audience cheers. "Nice! So look I consider myself a curvy sister-' she started. "Rice and beans!" shouted Taylor. "Haha! You know it! Goya is your friend Taylor! So as I was saying being a curvy sister I gotta rep my curvy sisters music right? Right, so the here's the next tune for ya'll…" Taylor approaches the mic slowly and then busts out into "I like big buts and I cannot lie." The audience cracks up, Ala interrupts his rap. "no I was thinking something classier like 'My body is too bootylicious for you babe!" she belted. More laughter. "haha just kidding ya'll um so what's up next um oh well ya'll know Leona Lewis right? 'keep bleeding, keep keep bleeding love' right? Well she did a really awesome cover of Snow Patrol's Run and I'm gonna cover her cover. Got it? Get it? Good. Here we go!"

'I'll sing it one last time for you, and then we really have to go

You've been the only thing that's right, in all I've done…

"Josh, Josh?" Josh snapped out of his daze stare to find Tariq smiling at him. "Having fun?" "huh? Yeah she's good." He stuttered. "Yeah, not bad to look at either" Tariq joked. "yeah" josh mumbled.

'Light up, light up as if you had a choice

Even if you cannot hear my voice

I'll be right beside you dear --

Audience applauds. "Thank you! Thank you so much, you've been wonderful. So our time is almost up, I can see the owner Nick ready to go. I want to thank you so much for coming out tonight and I want to invite you to come out again next Friday too cuz every week we try to do new songs and mix it up until of course, we run out of songs in which case uh we'll I don't know bring a karaoke machine? Haha, anyways um the last song of every night is the same, one I love and has helped me through a lot in the last couple of years. I dedicate every show to my sister who helped me follow what I love, Ava este cancion es para ti. Te extrano. 'Who can say for certain, maybe you're still here. I feel you all around me. Your memory so clear…'

Tariq punched Josh in the shoulder as Josh lowered his baseball cap and sunk lower in his seat, never taking his eyes off the girl singing his song. 'And I believe that angels breathe and that love will live on and never leave! Fly! Me up to where you are beyond a distant star!' Her voice full and round, using classical technique she it her marks with strength and ended the song as gently as she had begun it. Josh was floored, she had sung so many things but this she did with in the most comfortable and powerful way. The audience rose and encore's began. "Thanks everybody really it's the dj's turn!" the audience continued. "Ahh Nick, what do I do?" "Two more!" He shouted from the back of the room. "Yeah? You rock man! Everyone buy Nick a drink! Okay so what do we do uhhh how bout something fun. This is new for me and I need some help, somebody to sing to!" Ala had been eyeing this mysterious guy toward the back of the room in a hoodie and baseball cap. She targeted him. "Come on chulo, I choose you." Josh hesitated. "No I couldn't really." "Couldn't what? You just gotta sit and look pretty and you've been doing that all night! Venga conmigo!" Josh looked desperately at Tariq who was nodding him on encouragingly. "Carajo Taylor you see the trouble this young man was giving me" Ala said coyly as she sat Josh center stage. "Yeah Ala what's up with that?" Taylor said. "haha well we gonna have to teach him something right audience?" Audience cheers in agreement.

'When we used to say goodnight

I'd always kiss and hold you tight

But lately you don't seem to care,

you close the door and leave me standing there.

Oh honey that's not fair. That's it, I quit, I'm moving on

Ala danced around Josh massaging his shoulders and flirting with the audience. Tariq laughed boomingly.

'The other night we had a date

and you showed up two hours late and

though your hair was all in place

somebody smeared their lipstick on you face.

Oh they smeared it everyplace yeah.

That's it, I quit, I'm moving on. Ohhh

Josh slumped in his seat with a silly smile on his face as the audience clapped in time to the Sam Cooke song.

'You made me want you,

you made me leave you,

you made me stumble and fall.

But if I can't have you

the way I want you,

I don't want you at all.

Baby I can take a lot

cuz I love everything you've got

and though your kisses fill me so

if you got someone else I got to go

oh that you know

Yeah that's it, I quit, I'm moving on.

As she repeated the last verse and chorus Ala began removing Josh's hat and glasses while behind him. He realized too late to keep them from her. And on the last that's it, I quit she bent and gave him a kiss on the cheek and in that very moment realized who he was. She quickly stood him up and hugged him. "Oh my God! Ladies and guys, what a surprise our guest here is the one and only Mr. Josh Groban! This is so friggin cool. What the hell are you doing in NoWhere? Do you want to sing something, or something?" Ala was in near hysterics. "Uh no thanks but you and your band are really good." Josh stammered. "Wow this is incredible, you know what song of yours is great, February song, just brilliant. Look we only have one song left to do, Nick said, so how about it?" Tariq made it up to the stage and started cheering "sing it, sing it!" of which the crowd joined in. Josh turned to Ala with his back to the audience. "feel free to join in like harmony or something." "no doubt" she cheezed back. He took Taylor's place at the piano and rocked out she harmonized and killed it.

Later as the bar finally emptied Ala who was not known as an introvert did not begin here, her interrogation of Josh began. "So listen, I mean this in the best way, what the hell were you doing here?" Josh burst out in laughter at her unique way of expressing herself. "I mean this in the best way, Tariq and I came to see a good band and we found one." "Oh my God, my life is complete!" she gushed. "Please excuse my friend here. To say she is a fan of yours is a bit of an understatement." Taylor interjected. "Oh jeez a Grobanite?" Josh faked a wince. "That's insulting, a Grobanite? Puh-lease I'm the Grobanator! Haha maybe that doesn't make you feel better." "Not at all I'm totally comfortable with that." Josh replied sarcastically. "Hahaha you're awesome man… Oh man you heard me sing your song… I'm so sorry." Ala was suddenly nervous. "No way you did a great job, really." Josh said encouragingly. "Thanks so much… I gotta go change I'll be right back" she got up dazedly and headed toward the bathrooms. "Is she okay?" Josh asked Taylor. "Yeah I think it just hit her that you were here for that. That song means a lot to her. Her sister passed a few years back and I guess that's when she started being a fan of yours, meeting you is bigger than you know she just doesn't express herself uh thoroughly I guess." Taylor explained. "I think I get it" "Hey Josh we gotta be heading back to the hotel we've got a big day tomorrow. Let's get moving." Tariq said. "Yeah okay. Listen give this to Ala please, if you all aren't busy I'd like to invite you both to the show tomorrow. Just tell her to call me and I'll leave tickets for you at the booth." Josh said as he scribbled his number on a napkin. "Oh cool man thanks, where's the show?" Taylor asked. "Madison" "The Garden!? Hell yeah we'll be there, great to meet you man." Taylor stood and shook his hand. "Good to meet you both" Josh replied as he hurried out to catch up with Tariq. A few moments later Ala re-entered in jeans and a t-shirt. "That's better, hey where did they all go?" "They had to bounce but check this out, its for you." Taylor handed her the napkin with Josh's number. Ala simply stared at it "Wow."

The next day it took all of Ala's strength to pick up the phone and actually call that napkin number. "Hello?" Josh's resonant voice answered. Silence. "Hellooo?" He said again. Taylor punched Ala in the arm. "Ow!" she yelped. "Hello, who is this?" Josh responded. "Uh Josh! It's me er Ala from last night? The singer chick?" She stammered as Taylor rolled on the couch stifling a laugh.

"Oh hey I thought it might be you but the Ow wasn't enough to go on." he joked. "Yeah well I owe that to my homie Taylor over here." She punched Taylor back. "So listen, thanks so much for the invite tonight I really appreciate it." she continued.

"No problem, hey listen I was wondering if you could get here a little earlier actually. The show starts at eight I was thinking maybe five or six-ish I could show you the set up and stuff if you want, and there is someone I'd like to introduce you to." "

Yeah? that sounds great, uh who is this someone?" she asked nervously.

"haha you'll see. So I'll see you in a few?"

"Yeah definitely oh wait!"

"Yes?"

"uh could my mom come to the show too? She loves and will murder me if I don't take her."

"Well I can't have a homicide on my conscience no problem."

"Really? Thanks! I think I like you Groban."

"Of course you do, Grobanator!"

Ala burst out into laughter then suddenly stopped. "And you're so funny too" she deadpanned.

"Bye Ala" he hung up laughing.

"Bye" Ala hung up the phone stunned.

"Mami! Avanza nos vamos a ver Josh Groban!" She shouted to her mother who was in the next room.

"Que?! No me diga!" Her mom exclaimed as she poked her head into the room.

"Yup so get ready woman!"

They exited the 2 train and hurried out of the subway station onto 34th Street, then practically sprinted down the avenue toward Madison Square Garden. They paused and collected themselves as they entered and crossed confidently to the lone open box office window.

"Hello we are here for Josh Groban." Ala spoke assuredly to the cranky looking man behind the window.

"It's three hours till show time, we don't start handing tickets till an hour before, come back later." he grumbled.

"My name is Ala Morales, I must be on a list or something."

"Sorry lady, your not so why don't you stop making an ass of yourself and go on home." he retorted nastily.

"What? Did you seriously just disrespect me you miserable little --"

"Ala lets just step outside and call the number again." Taylor pleaded.

"No I'm sorry we were told to come here early, we are guests of Josh's. Maybe we'll just go in." Ala said as she made here way toward the stadium doors.

"Security to box office" the man spoke into his walkie talkie.

Ala whirled around to the little man. "Are you kidding me? Who crapped in your coffee today?" At the sight of the security they stepped out side the Garden doors while she called Josh's cell again.

"Hello? Ala?"

"Yeah hey there Josh." She fumed.

"Are you okay, you sound upset?"

"Just a bit, we're here and we tried to get in cuz I thought we'd be on a list or something and the guy in the window was just a real d-doozy of a human being and called security on us!"

"What? I did put you on a list. No worries I'll come get you."

"Cool and when you do could you..."

Josh came and got them just in view of the man in the booth where Josh then grabbed Ala and stage kissed her passionately. The man in the booth and security dropped their jaws, while Josh and Ala, Taylor and Ala's mom Eva proceeded to have a loud conversation as to the incompetence of some the Garden employees. When they were out of view they laughed and proceeded with introducing Eva to Josh through which he received a massive hug.

"You are wonderful, I love you, que Dios te bendiga!" Eva exclaimed.

"May God bless you" translated Ala.

Josh bent to hug the little woman "a ti tambien"

"Ay que chulo, you really speak a spanish?" Eva asked.

Josh laughed "I try but I stink"

"Ay so does Ala, no worry" she said with a wink.

"Ma!" Ala whined

Josh laughed and lead them all to the ground floor and to the backstage area. They laughed and joked as Josh introduced them to the crew and band members. He showed them where they'd be sitting and let them hang in the dressing room. Ala's eyes danced all over the stage. What would it be like to sing here? She pondered over the intricate lighting and the enormity of the stage. She envisioned herself center stage, she'd dreamed about this her whole life. This was the ultimate goal. She was caught in a daze.

"Did you know that my daughter is very talented too, yes that is right, she was in many shows, Phantom of the Opera, Les Miserables, Rent, Children of Eden..."

"Ma in high school! What are you doing boring him with all that? I'm sorry Josh." she replied sheepishly.

Josh opened his mouth to reply but Eva cut him off.

"What do you mean bore him? And so what if it was high school you were good! He knows that every one starts some where, if your sister had not--"

"Mami, ya!" she silenced her mother. "Josh can my mother use your restroom?"

"Ugh yeah its in the dressing room" he replied confused.

"Mami necesitas ir?" Ala said pointedly

"Oh yes my daughter always knows when I have to go sometimes more than I do." Eva said as she headed to the dressing room.

After a moment Ala asked where Taylor went and Josh pointed out that he was talking to Zach. After another moment...

"Josh I'm sorry about that, sometimes I feel like shes out to embarrass me."

"I think you've got it wrong. Shes out to support you...in an embarrassing way."

She snorted.

"Oh man did you just snort?!" Josh laughed out.

"Yeah and what? It's sexy, thats what all the boys tell me." she giggled

"These boys eat garbage and roll in mud?"

"How did you know, thats my type!" She burst out loud.

After the laughter died down she looked at him earnestly. "Really want to thank you for inviting us here and all, its really great. I mean this is just incredible." she said as she got up and crossed to the foot of the stage. Josh got up and followed her.

"You want to go on?"

"What?"

"Come with me" His long strong hands took hold of hers and lead her up a stair case and on to the actual stage, he lead her to the center.

"Wow" she whispered looking out into the vast stadium. "And this is what you look out to every night except there are actual people out there! I'm nervous now and its empty!"

Josh laughed. "Yeah its definitely scary but once you start and they're loving it then its just fun. I was more scared playing last night in that little bar, cause you can actually see faces!"

"Yeah but they're mostly drunk so they love everything, plus I can take a few people but if this stadium turns on you, you're done my man." she joked.

"True, I guess I've never thought of it that way...now I'm nervous."

"Haha shutup, you're awesome."

"I don't think anyone has ever told me to shutup and compliment me at the same time before."

"Welcome to Ala's world, I can be rude and nice all at once."

"Does Ala mean something, like I know Allah but I'm sure you weren't named for the Muslim name for God, I mean that's a little narcissistic."

"No you dork, Ala in spanish means wing like a bird's wings."

"Still a weird name but okay."

"There is this old song about Cuba and Puerto Rico, about how they are the two wings to the same bird or something like that. My dad was Cuban and my mom is Puerto Rican, they liked the song and Viola! Me."

"That doesn't make it any less weird though" he deadpanned

"Whatever JOSH, one of the most blatantly white bread names in history!"

"Hey, Hey its biblical"

"I'm pretty sure they didn't call Joshua, Josh back in the day"

"True"

"I'm right! Holler!" she danced

"Ahh!" he hollered

"I didn't mean literally holler" she cracked up.

"I know, I'm down wit it" he said trying to slang it up.

"What?!" she snorted.

"Sing Remember When it Rained." He said bluntly.

"What?" she caught herself mid laugh.

"We've got to test the mic so I'll play you sing."

"You play and sing this song you do it."

"I know but the mic is on the stand just do it"

"So I'll move the stand"

"Just please do it! I want to hear you sing it. It'll be fun."

"I --" froze as he began the intro. "Half step lower"

"Okay" he began again.

She breathed deeply and nervously began.

'Wash away the thoughts inside

that keep my mind away from you

no more love and now more pride

and thoughts are all I have to do'

Ooo remember when it rained

I felt the ground and looked up high and called your name

Ooo remember when it rained

in the darkness I remain

Just then Eva reentered and took a seat in the first row, beaming at her daughter, who responded by mouthing the words "I'm sorry" to her at which point all nerves ceased.

Tears of hope run down my skin

tears for you that will not dry

they magnify the one within

and let the outside slowly die

At point Taylor took a seat next to Eva and began waving his cell phone in the air forcing Ala to smile big and cheezy.

Ooo Remember when it rained

I felt the ground and looked up high and called your name

Ooo Remember when it rained

in the water I remain.

A dark figure takes a seat in the distance of the auditorium. Josh sees him and smiles he catches a glimpse of the flesh toned marks on the backs of Ala's shoulders as shes sings, making a mental note of it.

Running down, running down, running down running down

Running down! Running down! Running down...

During the piano solo some of the band members and crew sidle around to see the girl sing.

Ohhh Ohhhhh Running Down!

Ohhh Ohhhhh Running Down!

Thank you Josh for putting me on the spot

I'm not embarrassed at all, no I'm not!!

She sang in melody to the song just as it ended.

He stood up laughing and hugged her, his fingers grazing one these raised marks on her shoulder, winking behind her back to the dark figure who was fast approaching. As they parted she turned laughing toward the audience. She gasped.

"You're...you!" she stammered realizing who the figure was.

"Yes and you're great!" David Foster replied smiling that Fosterish smile.

"Huh?" she responded unbelievingly.

"David this is Ala Morales, the girl I told you about from last night. Ala I think you know this is my producer David Foster."

"Yeah I know, you've produced well like everyone! Great work man! This just gets more and more embarrassing."

"I don't think so just more impressive." Josh interjected.

"I'm la mama, soy la mother!" Eva bounded toward the stage anxious to meet the good looking older man.

"Nice to meet you I'm Josh's producer, David." he shook Eva's hand

"Que, que?" Eva asked.

"Producer mami, el director de la musica de Josh y otras artistas." Ala explained

"Ah Its a pleasure!" Eva gushed.

"I'd like to hear something else if you don't mind. Something you might do in your act."

"Um okay uh Taylor I need you. David this is my best friend and piano man Taylor. Taylor uh, Mr. Foster."

As they made their pleasantries, Ala scanned her brain for something to sing.

"Um so Dave, what are you in the mood for?"

"Well, I hear you do pretty well with the jazz stuff maybe something like that."

"Okay this is Somethings Got a Hold On Me by Etta James and let me just preface this by saying I'm usually in a skimpy outfit and heels"

Everyone laughs.

Taylor began at the piano.

Ohh sometimes I get a good feeling yeah. Yeah

Oh a feeling that I never, never, never had before no, no Yeah

I just want to tell you right now that a ooooo I believe

I really do believe that

Somethings got a hold on me yeah Oh it must be love

Oh ooo Something got a hold on me right now child. Oh it must be

love

Let me tell you now I never felt like this before

Somethings got a hold on me that won't let go

I believe I'd die if I only could

I sure feel strange but I sure feel good

I said Oh Yeah it must be love, you know it must be love

During the song Ala takes the mic of the stand and prowls the stage. Josh looks over to David who winks back at him. They talk quietly. The song ends and Eva cheers uproariously.

David approaches the stage followed by Josh.

"So listen I'd like to do a little experiment."

_I am in a gown, what am I doing in a gown. Why is this makeup chic caking this crap on me. This is no experiment its the damn final exam! _

These were the kinds of thoughts racing through Ala's mind as she sat zoned in her own rediculously high level of fear.

"Yo wings!" Josh shouted

"Huh? What?"

"I've been calling your name for like five minutes are you okay?"

"yeah just shocked that you said 'Yo' uhoh I think I'm gonna be sick." she doubled over holding her hair which was pulled tightly in bun.

"No your not, look I have to say that these crowds are great. They are hear to listen to some good music and you can give it to them. Just relax and hold my hand." he stooped down and held her hand.

Ala looked down and saw this gesture this simple act which she hadn't experienced since she was a little girl crossing the street with her dad. Confusion spread across her face.

"Really?" she asked puzzled.

"Yeah, we're doing this together. Right? You dragged me onstage last night now its your turn."

Determination to beat this impending challenge dawned on her, she was ready.

"Okay let do this biznitch!"

Taylor entered and appeared caught offguard by this moment.

"Uh Ala, its all foshizzle."

"Oh aight my nizzle." she replied

"Huh?" Josh said quizzically.

"Oh thats just hood encouragement for break a leg"

the two burst into laughter.

_Okay, so far so good Josh is kicking their tails out there. And I'm coming up soon. I can't believe how many we're doing. Oh I hope I don't forget the words Oh Lord, Jesus, Buddha, who ever is on call tonight please don't let me forget the words..._

"...and now it is my absolute pleasure to invite a relatively new friend and a great talent out onstage tonight. Please help me welcome Ala Morales."

The audience cheered en masse and Ala tore her hair out of the bun letting the waves fall wildly, if she was going to do this it was going to be as herself. She stepped out into the lights and gratefully took hold of Josh's hand as they began All I Know of Love, followed by Canto Alla Vita, then it was time for Pearls.

"I'd just like to take this moment to thank you the audience and especially you Josh for the awesome welcome this evening, this has got to be the most incredible night of my life."

Audience cheers. "To think I'll be back at my desk job on Monday is now super depressing. Audience laughs. "Now Josh I heard a little talk backstage about how when the amazing Angelique Kidjo was on tour with you she'd try to teach you to dance each show, how did that work out for you?"

"Um not well at all." Audience laughs

"That there is a shame Josh cuz I'm Latina right and uh..." Latinas in the house scream. "There go my people! And um I wanted to dance a little salsa with you."

Audience cheers.

"Well luckily I don't think my band know any salsa I'm saved."

"Well I brought re-enforcements" she smiled

Taylor sits at the piano and Tariq picks up guitar while percussion readies himself at the timbales.

"Come on Josh just like Angelique said its all in the hips but salsa also has steps 1,2,3! 1,2,3,! Yeah like that!" They start moving, Josh ever so stiffly.  
"I'm going to get you for this"

"what Josh I don't think the stadium heard that!" The audience roars and cheers.

"You know what Josh I don't think salsa is working, maybe you are a merengue man." The music changes to a fast merengue rhythm. "Now Josh all this is is marching but with hips, everything has hips!" they start to merengue stiffly of course. "but apparently Josh does not!" she cackled. She and Josh crack up and hug as the music stops.

"Thanks guys we tried our best! Give it up for my best friend and piano man Taylor Matthews and Josh's own Tariq Arconi! Taylor hugs Ala and exits.

"Thanks for trying, I'm hopeless though."

"No practice, perhaps Dancing with the Stars!"

"No way! No um so the triple threat up here on stage with me is going to help me sing Pearls which I recorded with Angelique Kidjo its a beautiful song and here it is."

'There is a woman in Somalia...

The song went of beautifully. And finally there was The Prayer, which started off easy enough but during the bridge Ala noticed she couldn't see clearly. Hadn't had she? She was crying. She looked over to her mother in the front row who was also crying but looking on encouragingly. Josh look on at her and gave her hand a squeeze. She squeezed back, breathed deep and hit the high notes with aching power and they both finished the song carefully and softly.

"Give it up for the beautiful and talented Ala Morales."

Ala hugged him and whispered in his ear thank you.

"Sorry about that ya'll I love that song! Thank you Noo Yawk!!" she shouted as she waved her way off the stage. Back stage she kicked off the painful heels found Taylor and faux collapsed in his arms. "Can you believe this insanity?" she asked. "Yeah its your kind." he replied they watched the rest of the show on a monitor back stage. Afterward Tariq escorted Eva backstage where she hugged all the air out of her daughters lungs. "You did it, I'm so proud! I told every one that you are mi hija!" "Thanks mom" "Ava would have loved it" Eva said with tears stuck in her eyes. "Thank you Mami" Ala whispered sadly.

"Oh and you! Wonderful! God bless your mother! These gifts always come from the mother!" Eva squeezed Josh. He laughed "I'll let her know." Taylor approached them and shook Josh's hand. "Great show man, thanks for everything, listen Ala I got to go it's my turn to stay with mom tonight my brother has been texting me like crazy. So I'll see you tomorrow okay?" "Uh sure, hey do you want me to crash so you won't get bored?" she asked concerned. "Nah its okay, I'm going to go to sleep as soon as I get there anyway. Great job today sis." he said as he exited. "Thanks bro!"

"Is he okay?" Josh asked

"Yeah, his mom is really sick so he and his brother have to take turns taking care of her."

"Where is my experiment?!" David Foster shouted through the crowd. "Ah there she is"

"Did we prove your hypothesis?" Josh asked

"Yes and now it is law" David smiled.

The next morning Ala was pounding on Taylor's door carrying a box of pizza. Taylor opened the door rubbing his eyes in his. "What's up? It's like eight in the morning." he grogged. "I know breakfast on the roof!"

They lied stretched on old towels on the roof looking at the clear New York morning eating pizza. "We haven't done this in a long time." Taylor said.

"Not since we graduated high school and we were up here talking about how we were going to take over the world. (sigh) God I miss Pinky and the Brain." she laughed. Taylor turns to Ala sternly. "Ala what's this about? There is something up." Ala nervously took a bite out of her slice and replied with a stuffed mouth "eh ehd ee ofa" "after you chew tell me what up"

Ava gulped and repeated "They made me an offer to, to finish the tour with Josh."

"Really? When was this? For how long?" Taylor asked shocked.

"Right after you left David sat me and mom down and told us. It would be for the remaining three months of the tour." She replied not looking at him.

"So when do you leave?" Taylor asked staring at his shoes.

"I didn't say yes yet."

"What? Why? I'm sure the money is better than your job now."

"It is."

"And you'll be touring the world and doing what you love, and singing with Josh this could be your big break, why would you hesitate?"

"Cause you wont be there with me...and I'll miss fridays." She replied looking up at is confused face.

"Are you crazy girl? You did great last night without me backing you up, you were amazing."

"But we always said we'd do this thing together, and its not the right opportunity for that, and your mom is sick and we're busy making money."

"Look I know you love my mom like shes yours but she isn't she's my responsibility, and you have the opportunity to make more money doing something you love, it's a gift, don't throw it away because of our whack high school dreaming."

"They're not whack dreams they're legit and you're a great musician, you deserve this too."

"Maybe, but its not my time yet its yours, if you throw it away you are only going to piss me off. I gotta go check on ma." And with that he got up and left her alone on the rooftop.

DING DONG! "I got it!" Eva called out. "No mami I got it!" Ala called as she raced to the front door, instead she fell over her suitcase just as Eva opened the door. Josh looked down at her with a smile spread across his face.

"Girls fall all over themselves whenever they see me." as he hugged Eva hello.

"Shut up and help me up please"

"How can you be rude and then ask for a favor" he said as he helped her to her feet.

"I don't know but it worked didn't it?" she winked. "I'm almost done packing."

"No worries Tariq is driving around looking for a pir agua, whatever that is."

Oh he'll find them...you don't know what a piragua is? It's like a Puerto Rican snow cone."

"Exotic and refreshing."

"Dork" she called from inside the bedroom.

"Josh look at my Ala when she was una nina"

"Mom! No Fotos Por Favor!" Ala called.

"Awww you used to be cute!"

"Gee thanks."

"And is this her too?" Josh asked looking at a foto of girl similar to Ala but with super straight hair in pigtails.

"Por Dios no! I couldn't get Ala's hair that straight if I used a clothes iron! No es su hermana Ava."

"Eva like your name?"

"No I con un "a" como Ava Gardner, I love Ava Gardner."

"Oh" Josh replied smiling at the eccentric woman.

"Yes she was two years older than Ala and beautiful and a wonderful artist, those are hers on the wall" gesturing to a series of paintings depicting Harlem. "She could have really been something great but--"

"I'm ready to go Josh!" Ala called just in time. "Mami te amo mucho pero hablas mucho!"

"Ok ok do you have everything you need, tienes dinero."

"Yes I'm good, are you?"

"Yes, I'm okay. Josh, I have feeling that you are a good boy, take care of my daughter eh?"

"Yes of course I will, I'll see you soon." he hugged her goodbye.

"Ma call me my cell for anything okay and if you need something call Tia Lola ok?" as she hugged and kissed her mother goodbye.

"Ok mi hija ok, I'll miss you, call me everyday, y mira!" she called as they entered the hall of the building. "Break your legs!!"

"Mine and everyone else's bye ma!"

"Hey Tariq did you find your piragua?" Ala asked leaning over to see Tariq.

"Yeah it was good too, guayaba." he smiled.

"Do you know Josh here has been to New York a bunch of times and has not had one?"

"What? Oh I'm pulling over right here and you get him one."

"What do you think he is? Basic right? Acerola?"

"Definitely."

She jumped out of the car and was back in a few moments with a white and red snow cone with spoons and straws. She handed Josh the red one. He looked at it suspiciously and took a sip. "Cherry?"

"Yeah there you go Groban, that your Spanish word for the day acerola means cherry. Now use it in a sentence."

"I like the acerola snowcone." he said cheezin as Ala and Tariq busted out laughing.

"Yeah we got work to do." she said as she leaned against the window and said a silent goodbye to her hood.

So after reconvening with David in L.A. three weeks were spent working various material for the possibility Ala becoming a quasi opening act. This proved difficult as she did not have any of her own material and opening a show with covers is not really acceptable for a large show such as this. So Ala used the free time forcing Josh to take her to every obvious tourist spot, the Chinese theatre, the walk of fame, Rodeo drive. Every east coaster has to get those thing out of their system when they got to Cali it's like an unspoken rule. Josh initially just enjoyed being her tour guide but the more they hung out the more curious he seemed go be about this New York voice. He noticed that she could joke on end for hours and never really divulge anything of herself. He often went home with the same unanswered questions and he had arrived with. How is it possible that she could evade everything with him noticing? The few days they didn't spend together, he caught himself wondering what she was up to? If she wore that long purple sun dress he apparently liked ever since she caught him staring at her ass that first week. Or that big amber ring she wore religiously. He wondered what song she had stuck in her head since 'this morning', he also wondered why he wondered. He checked a voicemail from his mom inviting him and the NY voice over for dinner. He called Ala :

"What's up Cali?" Ala answered.

"Not much Harlem, listen you busy tonight?"

"Busy? Boy on your home turf if there ain't a subway I don't know where to be! What's going on?"

"Well my mom called and is making dinner tonight and she invited you to come join us she wants to meet the NY voice."

"Whoa, aren't we moving a little fast to meet the parents, I mean jeez Josh I didn't thing our relationship was on that level yet." she replied with mock concern.

"I met your mom it's only fair." he retorted

"It doesn't count, if my mom could operate a computer she would totally be a Grobanite! Haha what time you wanna pick me up?"

"cerca a las cinco y media"

"good job homie 5:30 it is"

She jumped in the silver porsche at exactly 5:30. "God I love this car, you must get a lot of ass because of this car."

"Some but gas mileage sucks enough for it to not be a lot" he joked

"Why isn't there a significant other ass in this seat?"

"Is that weird way of asking why I don't have a girlfriend?

"Girlfriend, wify, baby mama, whatever you like." she retorted coyly.

"New Yorkers... uh well I'm really busy and it's hard maintaining distance relationships, you?"

"Me what?"

"Why don't you have a boyfriend, hubby or baby daddy?"

"Baby daddy cuz I'd be the one taking care of the baby, uh no! Hubby cuz no one handsome or rich enough has proposed, and boyfriends are so lame!"

Josh burst out laughing "Why can you never answer a question directly?"

"Cause thats boring. But if you want the truth I have given up on love, its a joke, the closest thing I've got to it is Taylor and we've never ever been attracted to each other. Nah life is easier when you've only got to worry about you."

"Lonlier though"

"yeah but easier, ain't the rest of life complicated enough?"

"I guess" Josh answered as they pulled up to the house.

The Groban household was as warm in greeting Ala as she could ever have imagined. Mr. And Mrs. Groban and Chris all hugged her in welcome, Josh noticed she held Mr. Groban a bit more distantly. They grilled her about the show and her training and took a liking to her wit and candor, by desert they loved her. "Chris help your brother get the desert out here please." asked Mrs. Groban sweetly. "sure mom" he replied. Chris entered the kitchen as Josh was cutting the pie into slices. "Josh that girl is really cool, good find." "Uh thanks, Chris." I mean shes down you know, not arrogant or superior like some of the other people you work with." "I'm glad you approve? How am I supposed to respond to this?" Josh asked.

"Date her, she's cool that what I'm saying, what's with her shoulders though and that thing on her chest?"

"I don't know Chris that's kind of a weird thing to ask someone 'hey what's wrong with you?' and what thing on her chest?" He asked sneaking a peek at her.

"It's a scar almost like a trach scar but a little lower." Chris replied.

"why would you notice that?"

"I was looking at her boobs and then I looked up, duh"

"You are unbelievable... here's the pie every one." Josh announced.

"Oh man I'm so stuffed I... is that coconut?" Ala asked.

"Yes, is that okay, you're not allergic are you?" Asked Mrs. Groban

"Of course not I'm an island girl, we love this stuff."

"Oh good, which island are you from?"

"My father was born in Cuba and my mother in Puerto Rico. I was born in Puerto Rico and moved to New York when I was about three."

"I didn't know that." Josh said

"You didn't ask." Ala responded sweetly.

"Probably wouldn't have given me a straight answer if I did." he replied bitterly

" You know you are probably right" she snorted.

In the car leaving the Grobans:

"Thanks for inviting me, that was fun." Ala sighed.

"I'm glad you came they really liked you."

"Good now you just have to ask me to marry you." she said matter of factly.

"What?"

"Well look I ain't gonna be your baby mama and you ain't gonna be my baby daddy and I told you I needed some one good looking enough or rich enough to propose...well you're rich enough!" she howled with laughter almost before she finished the punchline. Josh's face was in shock he pulled over, "That was so low! I can't even respond!"

"That's how I like my men, silent!"

Josh turned to her suddenly clutching his heart with one hand and putting the other on her shoulder to feign a proposal of marriage. Her smile tensed at his touch and she jerked awkwardly under his hand, which fell heavily.

"I'm sorry I was going to profess my love to you and stuff...did I hurt you? I mean do they hurt?" he asked concerned.

"A little bit, you just caught me off guard" she said rubbing her shoulder.

"Can I ask what they are?" Josh asked delicately.

"Yes you may" she said with a smile

"Okay, what are they?" he tried

"Keloids a severe kind of scar"

"How did you get them?"

"Today I'm going to say acne."

"Today?"

Ala paused, and took a deep breath. "Look, there are a lot of things that can go from funny to caustic really quickly. I try to keep things light and fun and this is what I want this experience to be Josh, tons of fun. So can you drop me off, forget this whole conversation and we can start over tomorrow?" she pleaded with her eyes. Josh thought for a moment. "Yes." and that's exactly what happened. They soon began their life on the road traveling every where from Washington state to Washington D.C. And everywhere in between. Whenever they had a few days off she never let Josh rest they went bowling, played min golf and checked out movies all across America. Never a dull moment with this Ala, always fun. All the while Josh's curiosity over this rare gypsy of a girl intensified. He found himself guessing all the possible causes for her intense privacy, but more so he found himself constantly charmed, confused, and amused by Ala.

One night one the bus Josh was caught in a fitful sleep. He was dreaming he was by the ocean looking for Ala, he heard her before he saw her, she was crying. She was crouched in the sand near the tide rubbing fistfuls of sand into her skin. He ran toward her when he called her name she turned toward him with tears streaming down her face. The scar on her chest which sits perfectly center where her collar bones meet and her throat begins, was an open wound bleeding a single stream down the front of her white dress, staining it symmetrically. At the sight of him she whispered no and ran into the sea. He ran in after her grabbing her hand for a moment before she dove into the water and disappeared. Josh awoke abruptly falling off the bed.

"Hey you Joshy boy, you alright in there?" Ala called in her best mobster voice.

"Uh yeah must have been beating someone up in my sleep." he said climbing climbing back into bed sitting with his head in his hands.

"That's the only place you beat people up huh?" she said jokingly. She stopped playing solitaire for a moment to see him sitting with his head down. "Hey Josh I was only kidding, what's wrong?" she said as she sat next to him on the bed.

"Nothing, it was a bad dream...I don't even remember what happened in it, I'm just shook up. Dumb right?"

"No not at all. Geez look at your hand." She took his hand into hers, brought it toward her cheek and squeezed it till it stopped trembling. Then she took the other hand "you know I believe in dreams. They tell us things that we haven't been able to figure out awake I think. Sometimes the ones we forget end up giving us de ja vu later. A lot of times they mean exactly what they say but sometimes its the exact opposite. Better?" Josh stared at her mouth the entire time she spoke and realized he had never seen such a beautiful mouth, the perfect lips with the perfect teeth. He wondered what it would taste like to kiss her.

"Josh?"

"Huh? Oh my hands feel better yeah thanks."

"No problem, goodnight chulo." she pecked him on the cheek. And got up to leave but he kept hold of her hand. "What's up?"

"Remember the first show?"

"Of course, my life started that night." she sat down again.

"Remember I told you to hold my hand and you said 'Really?' Why did you say that?"

"Are you hell bent on having a mushy conversation with me?"

Josh just looked her square in the eye.

"I'll say that's a yes, okay...you are the first guy to hold my hand in that kind of way since my dad. It had been a long time. I'm not used to...that kind of giving I guess. Taylor doesn't count he's like a brother, he's got cooties" she checked to see if Josh thought that was funny but he didn't respond to it at all. "So uh I make jokes a lot when I'm uncomfortable so uh I'm gonna go to bed. Goodnight."

"Why was that so hard for you? To tell me about your dad and stuff without a joke?"

"I don't know, why do you have so many questions?"

"You don't exactly offer up answers freely"

"Because there is no reason to! Look I came in here to see if you were okay, not for you to see if I'm okay, which I am by the way. Are you?"

"Yes."

"Good. Goodnight and erase this from your memory too" she said as she closed the door behind her. Verbena she smells of Lime and sugar, the smell of her stayed on his hands.

The next couple of days were lined up with rehearsals and shows so there wasn't much time for Josh to dwell on the conversation he was supposed to forget. Soon enough they were back in the swing of things, joking and laughing as before, Until the night before their Toronto show, when Ala received a phone call.

"Hey Taylor oh my gosh we're in Toronto and the crowd out there looks amazing, everything has been going so well! Oh man I'm such an ass I didn't even say hi. Hi what's up?...Taylor what's wrong I can't understand you?... No, really Taylor the time is fine, please tell me what going on? Is your mom back in the hospital? What?!" she screamed followed by sobbing.

Josh poked his head in her dressing room to see what was up only to find her crouched on the floor against the wall crying saying "I'm so sorry" over and over. He retreated back to his room. "I'm coming home right now Taylor, I'm serious, I can't believe this is happening. No I will not stay here, even if I could get up there and sing that would be ridiculous. I'm coming, I'll call when I land...I love you Taylor." she hung up.

She allowed herself a few moments to cry out. Then washed her face and went to find Josh. She knocked on his dressing room door. "Come in" he called.

"Hey Josh, I've gotta fly home there's an emergency and I was wondering if you could get one of the roadies to drive me to the airport."

"You're going to leave before the show? Like now?"

"Yeah I have to."

"Can I ask what happened?"

"Yes, uh Taylor's mom just passed away, I told you she had cancer, she was like a second mom to me...I gotta go help him." she said stoically fighting back any rogue tears in her ducts.

"Absolutely, no problem I'll work it all out." Josh said giving her a real hug. At first she didn't react, frozen in shock but after a moment she melted into him hugging him so fiercely she surprised herself and then realized she was sobbing into his shoulder. After awhile Josh stepped back to look her in the eye as if to see if this was the same girl who had worked so hard to not feel. Searching her dark and bloodshot eyes, he stooped and kissed her brow. Trembling she croaked her thanks, squeezing her hand before heading back to her room to get ready.

A few days later blank light streamed in through stained glass windows reflecting off the gold and brass in the cathedral making it difficult to look toward the front of the church; a welcome excuse to not look at the casket near the altar. Ala sat next to Taylor shrouded by her mantilla, giving Taylor a covered shoulder to bury his head, giving him a place do shed the tears he was by some unspoken rule not supposed to shed. The priest droned on and on about the "better place" and how well loved she was in life, and how the deceased live in our hearts and memories, but Ala had stopped listening after he'd mistakenly called Taylor's mother Susan, Sally. He didn't even know her, he didn't even try to make sure he got all his facts straight. He didn't care and so Ala didn't care to listen. Holding her mother's hand tight she fought to avoid envisioning the day when she too would be alone in the world. She was glad Susan no longer felt pain and hoped she was in that "better place" the priest mentioned. Though she was unsure about the reality of such a place she prayed to the remnants of the God of her youth. Maybe he'd hear her this time.

Taylor stepped up to the podium after the priest finished his sermon and thanked everyone for coming. "I'm not really sure what I'm supposed to say... I miss you mom but I know you're not in pain up there." He gripped the podium fighting a sob. While his head was down a familiar figure slipped in the back door. In a black suit, with his head bent low, Josh had come to pay his respects. "You all know that Mark and I were mom's princes" he chuckled to himself. "But I think a part of mom wanted princesses too. Which is why when Ava and Ala moved down the block she pretty much adopted them." a few chuckles arose from the crowd. "When our Ava...died, mom shared a song with Ala, you still know it right?" He said looking over at Ala, who nodded her head sobbing. "Could you do it for me Ala, for mom?" He got down from the podium and knelt before Ala stroking her hair, quietly coaxing her. She resisted tearfully at first but then he kissed her brow and she smiled to herself. She wiped her tears and approached the podium. Rubbing the mark on her neck.

"When my sister passed my family was going through a lot, more than I can say. Whenever I needed an escape Susan...Mama Su always had her arms open for me, she was a blessing to me. She introduced me to this song and ... it helped me to believe that Ava, uh that my sister wasn't just ... gone. That she just breathed somewhere else and so I know that Mama Su is too. This is the song...

'Who can say for certain' she began shakily, Josh raised his eyes enough to see her but still trying not to be noticed.

'Maybe you're still here

Your memory so clear' her voice cracked, she took a breath and continued.

'Deep in the stillness I can hear you speak

You're still and inspiration can it be that you are our

Forever love and you are watching over us from up above...'

As she continued, she looked up enough to see Taylor with a hand over his mouth staring at her through pooled tears.

'... and we believe that angels breathe

and that love will live on and never leave!

Fly us up to where you are beyond a distant star

We wish upon tonight to see you smile!

If only for awhile to know your there

A breath aways not far to where you are..."

Josh raised his eyes taking in the sight of her. The more she sang the more filled with life she seemed with life. From broken heart to full spirit the feeling in the air seemed different, Less heavy as if the room stopped gasping and started sighing. Landing in a whisper Ala finished "...A breath aways not far to where...you are" She looked up to see Josh in the back of the church, and mouthed the words "thank you" before she sat.

At the burial, Josh hung behind the crowd by an elm tree. As the crowd dispersed. Taylor and Ala walked toward him. Taylor shook his hand. "Thanks for coming man, that's really good of you." "Not at all, I'm really sorry about your mom." Josh replied quietly. "Thank you, your welcome to come back to the house, my aunts are making food." Taylor offered. "Thanks but I've got to be heading back out to New Jersey, we're doing Atlantic City tomorrow, I'm sorry about that." Josh explained. "No man that's cool, really, I'll leave you with Ala cuz I've got a lot of goodbyes to do." Taylor shook his hand again and left Ala and Josh by the tree. Ala leaned against the trunk facing away from where he leaned. He moved to face her but "Stay." she told him. "this is hard enough"

She sighed deeply and wrapped her hand around and grabbed hold of his. "Thank you for coming... It means a lot that you're here. I've been thinking about you a lot actually and it's only been a couple of days but I've missed you, Thank you for singing that song years ago, thank you for being at my show that friday, thank you for the tour and the chance. Thank you for putting up with me and thank you for being you and now I've got to say...no thanks," she squeezed his hand quickly and and darted for the cemetery gates. Josh stood bewildered for a moment then turned around to see a flash of Ala's black dress disappearing around the gate, he ran after her only to see her getting into the backseat of a cab and speeding away.

"I knew I'd find you here" Taylor whirled around to find Ala holding their ragged towels. They spread them out and laid beside each other. "I couldn't handle being around all those people anymore they're all up in mom's things, it's too weird." Ala mused over this. "Shouldn't you be going to Jersey with Josh?" Taylor asked. "I'm not going anywhere" she said definitively. "What are you talking about?" Taylor said sitting up. Ala rolled onto her side away from him. "I don't belong there Tay, I'm always fighting to keep it together out there, I don't fit, they don't get me. I mean it's been amazing but here...home is where I can be me. Maybe whack dreams are just whack dreams."

"I can't believe you." Taylor said bitterly.

"I'm serious and look I leave I'm out there having a good time and look what happens?!"

"What?! You think my mom dying is some karmic thing against you for having a good time? Can you hear yourself right now? You deserve this opportunity and you are going to quit because you're insecure? I'll tell you what. You don't have the right to be insecure and to waste this because this isn't just about you its about your mom, and mine, and Ava and for the you I knew before the scars. I love you sis but you are wrong about this I won't accept it." Taylor got up and headed back to the apartment, leaving Ala sobbing on the roof.

Just as Taylor was about to enter his apartment, Josh was stepping out disheveled. "Hey Taylor, I'm sorry I was looking for you and Ala."

"Or just Ala?" Taylor questioned.

"Well yeah I, I can't leave without her."

"Why not? You've done a couple of shows without her."

"Yeah but that's not it, I...won't leave without her... She's all I think about." Josh blurted.

"You love her"

"Yes." Josh breathed.

Taylor thought about this for a moment. "She has a lot of stuff, secrets you know."

"I know and at first they were all that mattered to me, I obsessed over them but now I can't get over her...I've got to see her, where is she?"

"The roof"

Josh bounded up the stair well to the roof where he found Ala staring out at the view of the city. Josh grabbed her hand. "Josh! What are you doing here?"

"Ala please" he squeezed her hand "It's my turn. I can't stop thinking about you, dreaming about you. It's only been a couple of days and I miss you. Thank God we went out on a friday, Thank you for stealing my attention that night. Thank you for accepting the offer and joining me, Thank you for holding my hand, and thank you for singing that song today – everyone should thank you for that. I've never met anyone as funny and intense as you. I don't care about all the extra...stuff If you don't want to talk fine, If you want to walk out on the tour okay, but I can't let you walk out of my life Ala. Please, do you understand that I love you?"

"you what?" she asked stunned.

"I love you" he repeated

She squeezed and kissed the back of his hand and sprinted for the door shouting over her shoulder "I'll see you tomorrow night in Jersey!"

Josh came off stage sweating and rushed he headed into his dressing room to change his shirt during the Lucia's violin solo. When his head poked out of the new shirt Ala was before him dressed in a white sun dress he'd never seen before. She grabbed his hand and lead him back toward the stage. "It's us now!" Confused Josh stepped onstage and introduced her. They ran their set as if nothing ever changed. And as quickly as she appeared for it she disappeared after it, leaving Josh just as confused as he finished the show. When he returned to the dressing room there was a note on the mirror. Meet me by the water – Wings.

Walking along the boardwalk Josh spotted a figure in white, why was this so familiar? As he approached she smiled. "Ala, what was that back there? What's going on?"

"You love me."

"Yes."

"Say it"

"I love you."

"God that feels nice." She dropped seated on the ground.  
Josh stooped down and held her shoulders, she didn't flinch.

"Cigarette burns"

"What?"

"My father did that to me...he'd hurt Ava too." she said flatly "Otherwise it was mom. He like the way I scarred. Ava started hanging on the block, dropped out, did drugs, so I got him more, I was to young for all that...I sang a song and he gave me this." She said digging her fingers into her chest. "He's in jail, Ava over dosed, mom is in denial, and I'm crazy... You don't have to love me anymore." she said weakly

At this Josh grabbed and kissed the back of her.

"No Josh, you can't!" she cried and fought to get away. He held onto her hugging her back tightly.

"But I do, I do love you. You're not crazy. Thank you for telling the truth. I love you so much." he whispered strongly in her ear as he rocked her back and forth. He stooped and kissed her shoulders at which she shuddered and turned towards him and kissed him softly, timidly and then with intense desire. She kissed his eye lids and neck breathing him in allowing the very essence of him in. He did the same, Verbena she smelled like Lime and sugar.

He awoke the next morning feeling the other side of the hotel mattress for her she was gone.

"I love you too." Ala's voice said. Josh sat up to find Ala perched on the love seat. She had traded her white dress for one of his blue button down shirts. "You realize how screwed up I am, right?" She smiled sheepishly

"Yes, but I don't care."

"Could you care enough to help me?" She asked intensely

"I can do that."

She crawled back in bed with Josh, nestled into the crook of his arm and silently thanked God for the blessing.


End file.
